brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest Tree (Ugly Data Dump)
Social Build *Social Level Up @ level 6 *Being Social! *Friendship Center *Brightwood Embassy *Welcome! *Collect Rewards *Lost and Found -- Also depends on Level Up @ level 48 *Feeding Time *Raise the Roof *Housewarming *Search Party -- Also depends on Housewarming *+First Things *+Welcome Wagon *+Security Check *++Market Day *++Elbow Room *++Ze Sweet Honey *+++Citadel View *++++Night Vision *++++Cool Beans *+++++Gusty Winds *++++++Sniffing Truffles -- Also depends on Facebook Connect *++++++Here Comes the Carnival! -- Also depends on Level Up @ level 08 *++++++Spring Sweets *++++++King's Club *+++++Cafe! Yay! *++++++Ah-Choo! -- Also depends on Gusty Winds *+++++++Lonely Howl *++++++++Monkeying Around *+++++++++A Warrior Is Made -- Also depends on Canopy of Flowers *++++++++++Time for Change -- Also depends on Nose Job *+++++++++++Tasty Travels *+++++++++++Flyweight *+++++++++++Fun and Games *++++++++++++A Penny Saved *++++++++++++Guest Seating *++++++++++++Peachy Target *++++++++++++Soap Box Derby! *++++++++++++Experienced Worker *++++++++++++Good Neighbors *++++++++++++Strawberry Lemonade *++++++++++++Puddlescape *++++++++++++Warrior Retreat *++++++++++++Pot Luck *++++++++++++Mount Kingmore *+++++++++++++Stuffed *+++++++++++++Home *+++++++++++++Beck and Call *+++++++++++++Pick a Pickle *+++++++++++++Regular Day *+++++++++++++Popsicle Party *+++++++++++++Soap Suds *+++++++++++++Dragon's Den *++++++++++++++Paint Pigments *++++++++++++++Bones in the Burrow *++++++++++++++The Play's the Thing *++++++++++++++Breakfast Inn Bed *++++++++++++++Zesty Cool *++++++++++++++Bog Slog *++++++++++++++Slip, Slide, and Splash! *++++++++++++++Frozen Fun *++++++++++++++Tis the Beeson *++++++++++++++Fortified *+++++++++++++++Slippery Slippers *+++++++++++++++Tiresome Training *+++++++++++++++Picnic Planning *+++++++++++++++Groovy Grooming *+++++++++++++++Fresh Fruit Salad *+++++++++++++++Muddy Mischief *+++++++++++++++A Bright Idea *+++++++++++++++Pastry Party *+++++++++++++++Broccoli Croissants *++++++++++++++++Painting Portraits *+++++++++++++++++Shadow Puppets *++++++++++++++++++Versatile Vases *+++++++++++++++++++Brilliant Bugs *++++++++++++++++++++On the Cob *++++++++++++++++++++Edible Ribbon *+++++++++++++++++++++Best Shot *++++++++++++++++++++++Sound and Fury *++++++++++++++++++++++Kid Power *+++++++++++++++++++++++Kicking Rocks *++++++++++++++++++++++++Soup du Jour *++++++++++++++++++++++++Through the Grapevine *+++++++++++++++++++++++++On the Shelf *+++++++++++++++++++++++++Fit for Warriors *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Puddle Problems *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Busted! *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Peaceful Warrior *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Stationary Progress *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Have a Heart! *++++++++++++++++++++++++++A Shoe-In *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fire Safety *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Tomato, Tomato *++++++++++++++++++++++++++Boggy Discoveries *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Water Park *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Parks and Recreation *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Goofing Around *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Boisterous Bonfire *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Wally Gone Wild *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Dummy Whacking *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Wally Mays *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Snactivity *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Move On Up *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Snack of the Day *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Growing Pains *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Playground Dreams *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Schooling Around *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Planning for the Future *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Pencil Statue *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Study Break *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Weekenders *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Welcome Bureau *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Public Library *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++In Memoriam *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flagpole *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++A Spoonful of Trouble *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++A Tangy Task *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Sushi Party *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++A Corny Task *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Explosions in the Sky *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Pretzel Stand! *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Caravaning *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Tree of Light *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Make Lemonade *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Cooking Stuffs *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++A Platant Mistake *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Aphid Attack *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Joy of Painting *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Majestic Garden *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Crafty Monkey *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Trolling *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flame Matters *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++As One *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Invitation Help *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Group Clean Up *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Showing Appreciation *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Docent Tour *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The Earth Mother *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Veggie Soup *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Skipping Stones *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Origami *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++In Kneed *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Broccoli Bonanza *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Tea Time *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Dirt Clods *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Fall Duties *+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Another's Treasure *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Pie Off *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Socks *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Stick Food *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Supplying the Noodle *++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Water Slides *+++++++++++++++++++++++++Bowl of Cherries *++++++++++++++++++++++++Hard to Hear *+++++++++++++++++++++++Refresh *++++++++++++++++++++++Stir Fry *++++++++++++++++++++++Stay Sharp *++++++++++++++++++++++High C *+++++++++++++++++++++Pajama Party *+++++++++++++++++++Gleam in the Muck *+++++++++++++++++++Lost Marbles *++++++++++++++++++Pathology *++++++++++++++++++Will Play for Food *++++++++++++++++++Den of Solitude *+++++++++++++++++Basil Garnish *++++++++++++++++Thriving Community *++++++++++++Blazing Chariots *++++++++++++Shortcake Social *+++++++++++++Be My Candy Gram *+++++++++++++Bees, Please! *++++++++++++Remember the Fair *+++++++++++++Come on Inn! *+++++++++++++Ice Cream Capers *++++++++++++The Big Wheel *++++++++++++Springtime Fun! *++++++++++Monkeyshines *+++++++++Sturdy Stools *++++++++The Sport of Kings *++++++++Enormous Egg *++++++++Den of the Dragons *+++++++Warrior Wisdom *++++++Pool Rules *+++++++Perk Perk Percolate *+++++++Snug as a Bug *++++++++Village Al Fresco -- Also depends on A Warrior Is Made *+++++++++Village Pride *+++++++++Love Thy Neighbor *+++++++++Ye Olde Aromatherapists *+++++++++The More You Know *++++++++++Soaring Prospects *++++++++++Sling It *+++++++++++Nose Job *+++++++++++Swing Carousel *+++++++++++Cookoff Competition *++++++++++Summer Session *++++++++Renewal *++++++++Riding Around, Merrily *+++++++++Practice Makes Perfect *+++++++++Spring Band Set *+++++++Canopy of Flowers *+++++++Literally Speaking *+++++++Royal Ancestry *++++++++Blades of Greatness *+++++++++Ice Cave *+++++++++Frozen King *+++++++++White Snowmobile *+++++++++Moon Racing *++++++++++Hockey Rink *++++++++++Recycling Program *+++++++++The Outdoor Grill *+++++++++Horace's Jungle Juice *++++++++Snow Sentries *++++++++Little Bear Lost *+++++++++Milo House *+++++++++Lamp Lighter *+++++++++Light Rain *+++++++++Storage Sled *+++++++++Festival of Lounge *++++++++Lucky Stars *++++++++New Year Beauty *++++++++The Summit of Love *++++++++Lady and the Camp *+++++++The Axe Maker *+++++++Eatza Pizza! *++++++++Brightwood Bistro *++++++++Secret Recipe *++++++++Le Pointy Chalet *+++++++++Wish Pagoda *+++++++++Last Minute Lunch! *+++++++++Blossom Home *+++++++++Got the Boogie Fever! *++++++++Climb Time! *++++++++Knight Errands *++++++Drake's Castle *+++++General Needs *++++Gnoman Conquest *+++Introductions *+++Veggie Gratin *+++Clear the Tails *+++King's Course *+++Axing Up *+++Pump It Up *++Thistle While You Work *+++Carrot Stew *+++Cheerio *++++Plant and Grow *++++Baa Baa *++++Bland Palate *+++++Fairy Friends *++++++A Friendly Gathering *+++++++Orange Bounce *++++++++Spooky House *++++++++Mummies *++++++++Undead Claws *++++++++Anima Lanterns *++++++++Spooky Fencing *++++++++Ghostly Figures *++++++++Silken Splendor *+++++++++More Zombie Friends *+++++++++Anima Bones *+++++++++Under Scares *+++++++++Bat Roads *+++++++++Holes in Trees *+++++++++Cauldron Style *+++++++++Bubbling Homebrew *++++++++++Climb the Spooks *++++++++++Mansion for All *++++++++++Spook Lights *++++++++++Crunching Leaves *++++++++++Count's Coffin *++++++++Tower of Terror *+++++++Scarebear *++++++Repeated Running *++++++Secret Sauce *+++++Hearty Harvest *+++++Prickle Patch *++++++Freshening Up *++++++Cobbler-tastrophe! *++++++Dancing Shoes *++++++Sky Bridge Overhead *+++++++Slaw *+++++++Karate Chop *+++++++Souffle Dreams *+++++++A Clean Beating *+++++++Working Hard *+++++++Lionheart's Treasure *++++++++Time to Ketchup -- Also depends on A Clean Beating *++++++++New Creations *+++++++++The King's Retreat *+++++++++Homecoming Is Where the Heart Is *++++++++Beach Bums *++++++++Just Like New *++++++++Hidden Hideaway *++++++++Brunch with Humphrey *+++++++Grocery Grab *+++++++On Brightwood Pond *++++Setting Up House *+++Health Slurp *+++Apple Butter *+++Puds *+++Power of Friendship *+++The King's Gazebo *++++Tun of Fun *+++++Swan Song *+++++Porcupine Place *+++++XOXO *+++++Declaration of Dependence *+++++Picnic Grounds *+++++Valley of the Tikis *++++An Unexpected Party *++++Getting Cultured *++++Mardi Monkey *++++Gold Rush *++++Garden State *++++In the Knight Room *+++++Horace's Horticulture *+++++Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous *+++Summer Swimming *+++Adventure Time *+++The Professor *+++Brightwood Speeders *+++Lionheart Repository *+++Crash Landing *+++The Magic Tree *+++The Crop Circle *+++Deep Inside *+++The Mad Lab *+++The Kitchen *+++The Square Affair *+++Glamorous Garden *+++Sleepy Hollow *+++Elementals *+++Mysterious Caravan *+++Lookout for Wildfires! *+++The Press *+++League of Warriors *+++Legendary Warrior Ring *+++Seasonal Celebration *+++Harvest Haul *++++Traveller's Lodge *++++Grand Feast Hall *+++Haybale Maze *+++O Christmas Tree! *+++Merry Making *+++Santa's Sleigh *+++Fairy Arc *+++The Astrolab *+++I Love a Parade! *+++New Frontiers *+++Wanna Sauna? *+++The Lost Museum *+++Mud Fun -- Also depends on Royal Ancestry *+++That One Ring *+++Love Sick *+++The Marble Arch *+++Come Together *+++Good Times Roll *+++Smelly Wet Fur *+++Back to Nature *+++Brightstock *+++Castle Green *+++King Curl *+++Hooray Soiree! *+++Swing has Swung! *+++Yoga Party *+++Regal Recliner *+++Prankster's Studio *+++Palm Hammock *+++Playday *+++Water Everywhere *+++Blossom Grove *+++Incense Tower *+++Tree Boatswing *+++Boat Playground *+++Dreamcatcher *+++Crafty Flowerpot *+++Picnic Party *+++Brunch Bonanza! *+++Mission Impossibottle *+++The Totemic Trek *+++Pedal Pond *+++Bocce Ballin' *+++The Big Bopper *+++Up Your Alley *+++A King's Court *+++Tiki Bench *+++Polo Pool *+++Hop Til You Drop *+++The Mysterious Tree *+++The Creepies' Temple *+++Tiki Torches *+++Creepy Course *+++To Pink Princess Tower *+++Public Pianists *+++Bike Knights *+++Discography *+++Tower of Power *+++Private Eye *+++The Gazebo Effect *+++Beacon of Brightwood *+++A Secret Garden *+++Fairy Special Occasion *+++The Druids of Deepwood *+++Wisdom of the Wilderness *+++A Seedy Establishment *+++Glenliness is Next to Fairyness *+++Hall of the Forest Kings *+++The Sorcerer of Deepwood *+++Palatial Parlor *+++Secondary Sorcerers *+++Nomads of the North *+++Fairy Fees *+++CartonerÃa *+++Underground Kings *+++Keepers of the Keep *+++Freaky Feline Pharaoh *+++Mutant Monster Plants! *+++Musical Accompaniment *+++Bat Moon Arisin *+++The Dancing Hut of Brightwood *+++The Count of Brightsylvania *+++Humongi Fungi *+++All Dwarf School *+++Beard Barbers *+++Wood Watching *+++An Ode to the Geode *+++Stone Wood *+++Founding Farmers *+++Sweet Lane *+++Like Shopwork *+++Conifer Farm *+++Bows, Ribbons, and Gifts Galore! *+++Imperial Eve *+++Wishing Waters *+++The Winter Slide *+++A Place to Play *+++A Fish Tale *+++Sweet Architecture *+++Natural Beauty *+++Sleigh Run *+++Model Home *+++The Key to Success *+++Who is the Fairest? *+++Elixir of Life *+++Romantic Retreat *+++Glimpse into the Future *+++Garden of Love *+++Now Or Tater *+++Potion Commotion *+++The Unluckiest Leprechaun *+++The Rattlesnake Shake *+++Just Popping By *+++Purls of Wisdom *+++Symmetrical Perfection *++Automatotem *++Cave *+Life, Liberty, and Lions -- Also depends on Facebook *+Romps with Ricky Roo *+SPECIAL QUEST! SPECIAL REWARD! -- Also depends on Friendly Cheer *+Bonus: Ricky Roo's Fan Club *+Bonus: Ricky Roo's Party *+Bonus: Ricky Roo's Treasure *+Friendly Cheer *+Go West! *+Freaky Frankenpine *+Gangnum Hippo *+Psypopotamus *+Level Up @ level 03 *++Tis Better to Give *+++Seal the Deal *+++Picture Time *+++Chairman of North Pole *+++Giant Nutcracker *+++Arctic Appetite *++Gingery Home *++Stupendous Snowman *+++Gingerbread Family *+++The Blues *+++The Purples *+++Loco for Cocoa *+++Holiday Express -- Also depends on Royal Ancestry *++Animals Wanna Have Fun *+++Springboat Market *+++Lineka Cove *+++Technicolor Dream Chair *+++Message in a Bottle *++++Beach Boardwalk *++++Holstein Hula *++++Beach Clubhouse *++++Going on Surfari *++++Brightwood Armada *++++Sun Sport *++++Summer Sojourn *+++Sandtastic Sculptures *+++The Prince of Tidepools *+Level Up @ level 04 *++Look to the Stars *++Ski Vacation! *++The Big Time *++Moon and Stars *++Goodluck Buildings *++Star Explorer *++Space Style *++Dapper Suit *+Level Up @ level 05 *+Fancy Feast *+Level Up @ level 07 *++The Costume Shop *++The Art of Dance *++Campfire Songs *+Level Up @ level 08 *++Dark, Dreadful Decorations! *++Beast Feast *+Level Up @ level 56 *++Sloth Shack *++Antiques Shop *+Level Up @ level 100 *+A Bobcat's Breakfast *+Level Up @ level 150 *++Fairyland *++Post Some Bills *+Level Up @ level 23 *++Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels *++Candy Cooks *+Level Up @ level 26 *+Humfrey the Hustler *+Level Up @ level 40 *++Muddy Mayhem! *++Rub a Dub Scrub! *+Level Up @ level 52 *++Oil on Tortilla *++Shipyard Secrets *++Wallycise *+Level Up @ level 43 *+Breezin' Bobcat *+Level Up @ level 41 *+Humfrey the Tennis Menace *+Level Up @ level 44 *++Tuscan Food, Outback Snacks *++Famous for Being Famous *+Level Up @ level 42 *++Weather Watchers *++Paraglider Rider *++The Brightwood Bruisers *+Level Up @ level 45 *++Old Monkey, New Sport *++Hungry Skunks, Pizza Shortage! *++Stir Crazy *+Level Up @ level 60 *++Awake for Art *++Happy Village *+Level Up @ level 57 *+Catch Me if You Can *+Level Up @ level 62 *+Spooky Happenings *+Facebook *++Inviting FB Friends *++Facebook Connect *++Facebook Friends! *+Level Up @ level 8 *+Level Up @ level 35 *++Squashing the Competition *++The Pigeon Express *++Gearing Up *++New Day, New Recipe *++Finding Fun *++Magic Mission *+Level Up @ level 53 *+Out of Season *+Level Up @ level 63 *+Rowan's Routine *+Level Up @ level 54 *+Rest and Relaxation *+Level Up @ level 09 *++Mirror, Mirror in the Hall -- Also depends on Here Comes the Carnival! *++Champion of the Carnival -- Also depends on Mirror, Mirror in the Hall *++Teacup Twirlwind! -- Also depends on Champion of the Carnival *+Level Up @ level 13 *+Burst Your Bubble *+Level Up @ level 38 *++Holiday Shopping *++Dream Journal *+Level Up @ level 30 *++Western Winter *++Nutty by Nature *++Dragons of Winter *+Level Up @ level 22 *+Holiday Hustle *+Level Up @ level 10 *+Carnival Color -- Also depends on Teacup Twirlwind! *+Level Up @ level 11 *+The Painted Face -- Also depends on Carnival Color *+Level Up @ level 15 *+Fudge Recipe *+Level Up @ level 70 *+Magician's Retreat *+Level Up @ level 34 *+Bubbly Party *+Level Up @ level 32 *+A True Warrior *+Level Up @ level 28 *+Paint the Town *+Level Up @ level 90 *+Down With Sweety's Day *+Level Up @ level 20 *+Nightshadow Dreams *+Level Up @ level 101 *+Western Romance *+Level Up @ level 102 *+Fit For A Queensnake *+Level Up @ level 64 *+Drawn To The Arts *+Level Up @ level 48